


Mr. Bones

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple drabbles about a raccoon named Mr. Bones, and how he's taken care of the boys over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Bones

Dean’s doing his best not to cry, and considering that he’s 9 and has a really broken arm, he thinks he’s doing pretty good. Sammy’s all white faced and tear-stained and he’s already asked his Dad if Dean was going to die.

They don’t do hospitals often. But it’s bad enough that the doctors have to operate to set the break, and he’s just laying there waiting for them to come get him.

Dean can’t hear what it is his father tells Sam, but he watches Sam wipe his eyes and jump off his father’s lap. He’s got Mr. Bones the raccoon tucked up under his arm.

Sam sniffles and rubs his hand under his nose, shuffling his feet before he lifts Mr. Bones to his mouth, whispering in the stuffed ear before he solemnly hands him up to Dean.

He doesn’t say anything, just runs on his little legs out of the room, hiding his face against the wall in the hall where he thinks Dean can’t see him. Dean tucks Mr. Bones in beside him, under the blanket and smiles knowingly at his father before he kisses Dean’s forehead and goes out to comfort Sammy.

 

 

 

Dean’s doing his best not to cry, and considering that Sam is laying broken and still on a hospital gurney, he thinks he’s doing pretty good. Sammy’s all white faced and blood-streaked and this is as close to dying as Dean ever wants him to come.

They don’t do hospitals often. But, it’s Sam and more blood than Dean cares to think about. They’re prepping him for surgery when Dean remembers and asks them to give him a minute.

He dashes out to the car and digs around and comes up with Mr. Bones. Dean sniffles and rubs his hand under his nose, shuffling his feet before he whispers in the little raccoon ear, tells him to take good care of Sammy and bring him out okay, and then he tucks the raccoon in under the blanket before kissing Sam’s forehead and heading out to wait alone.

 

 

Dean’s doing his best not to cry, and considering that Sam is never going to let him live it down, he thinks he’s doing pretty good.

“Mr. Bones, Dean?” Sammy holds up the raccoon and dances him around, his laugh bringing color to his cheeks that hasn’t been there in days.

Dean is blushing himself, blushing and relieved and determined Sam will never, ever know how close he came to leaving Dean alone.

He crosses to the bed and snatches the stuffed animal away, bopping Sam on the nose with it. “Dude, he’s practically a Winchester.”

Sam nods, pulls Mr. Bones back, catching Dean’s hand and caressing it lightly. “Thank you.”

Dean blushes even redder and pulls away, leaving Mr. Bones laying on Sam’s stomach. “I’ll be back. Get some sleep.”

They don’t do hospitals often. And Dean doesn’t cry. And Sammy? That boy was going to live forever…if Dean and Mr. Bones had anything to say about it.


End file.
